xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Most Dangerous Game
A disturbing video discovered by Kitty Pryde appears to be a young pyrokinetic being hunted. It leads agents to the disturbing discovery of a private hunting game run by media mogul Marvin 'Mojo' Adams. A team tracks down the island where the hunting takes place and shuts down the operation, though several of the higher-ranking members of the organization escape in the fray. Events *Kitty discovers the video of Daniel Carroll's death. *The video is verified, and a team, lead by Remy, is dispatched to Miami to investigate. *After putting the hunters' next target in protective custody, the team sets up a trap at Club Molotov, using Terry as bait. This trap nets them Maureen Lyons and Dominic Major, two retrieval specialists in the employ of Marvin Adams *Jake verifies the location to which the abducted people were taken during a telepathic scan of Dominic. *A team is dispatched to Adams' Island, where the defenses leave them stranded for several days. *The team overtakes Adams' compound, and captures Adams and a dying Lewis Davies. *Jake and Terry rescue Sean Amell, a young mutant who had been the subject of a hunt that had begun just before the team's arrival. Important Evidence *Videos of seven individuals (two mutant, five human) being hunted down on the island, suspiciously easy to recover from otherwise secured server space. *An encrypted list of Marvin Adams' clients, recovered from the same server space. *Electronic files recovered from Lewis Davies' computer system on the island. *Shipping invoices, false identification and attendant documents for Adams, Dominic, and Sofia, and one ticket to the Cayman Islands, all recovered from Adams' island. People Major *Marvin Adams, the man hosting and bankrolling the hunts. In charge of finding clients, and running the financial and "pr" end of things. (In custody) *Sofia, head of security on Adams' island. In charge of finding victims, and directing teams towards their acquisition. (At large) *Dominic Major, retrieval specialist in charge of acquiring victims for the hunts. (In custody) *Lewis Davies, tech and electronic security specialist. Co-operated with X-Factor once they reached the compound. May have been responsible for the initial leaking of the footage featuring Daniel Carroll. (Deceased) Minor *Daniel Carroll, 23, pyrokinetic. The first victim X-factor was aware of. (Deceased) *Lalita Miller, 24, human. Carroll's girlfriend, initially reported him missing. *Benjamin Danvers, 23, human. Friend of Carroll. *Sarah Danvers, 20, human. Ben's sister, friend of Carroll. *Nick Evans, 27, invisibility. Friend of Carroll, now with X-Factor. *Maureen Lyons, MojoVerse employee, security. Worked with Dominic on the Miami abductions. (In custody) *Edward Montgomery, MojoVerse employee, personnel. Worked with Dominic on the Miami abductions. *John Carrow, former MojoVerse employee, security. Worked with Dominic on the Miami abductions. *Sean Amell, young mutant with physical enhancements, rescued from the island. *Lily Amell, enhanced senses and agility. Sister to Sean, also encountered on the island. (Deceased) *Robert Cavanaugh, retrieval specialist, heading up Adams' second acquisition team. (At large) *Adam Marley, medic tending to the victims and hunters both. (At large) Locations *Miami. The team's investigation of the disappearance of Miami resident Daniel Carroll lead them to the hunters' island. *Adams' Island. A private island in the Caribbean, on which the human and mutant hunting expeditions took place. Category:2010 Missions